


The Adventures of John Watson-Potter and Sherlock Granger-Holmes

by IrishSkumring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, John Watson-Potter, Sherlock Granger-Holmes, Sort-of crack, Voldiarty, it's probably quite cracky by most people's standards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishSkumring/pseuds/IrishSkumring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title speaks for itself, really. Although technically it's just the one adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of John Watson-Potter and Sherlock Granger-Holmes

John Watson-Potter didn't enjoy being famous. He didn't like the attention, he didn't like the over-protective teachers, and most of all, he didn't like the constant stream of assassinating Death Eaters who were sent with love from Voldiarty.

Honestly, he'd only survived the stupid bugger because his mother had died protecting him. Why didn't they go after her? (Her ghost, that is. She was still hovering around the house, pestering John about homework). Or better yet, Harry. But, of course, the so-called dark wizards didn't want an alcoholic squib like her. Lucky bastard.

When he'd started at Hogwarts, John had quickly learnt that even though fame meant everyone wanted to be your friend, it didn't mean that everyone actually liked you. And so it was he was limping in the hallways by himself - and had been for the past two months - when he met Sherlock.

Sherlock Granger-Holmes had called him an idiot and cured his post should-be-dead-but-really-isn't limp, and they had become friends immediately. Soon afterwards he befriended Greg W. Lestrade, the Head Boy of Hufflepuff and part time Sherlock's keeper (though he'd never admit it). The older boy was an appreciated break from the mad Ravenclaw.

By Hallowe'en Sherlock had already decided to spend Christmas with John (and to some extend his mother, who mostly kept to herself in her room), and within two days John may or may not have been threatened by the older Holmes brother, and Sherlock was solving muggle murder cases via the paper. 

They were now in their seventh year, and Voldiarty and his army of imbeciles was in the process of invading Hogwarts. The Dark Lord had just requested for John to give himself up. If he did, Voldiarty had said, he would leave the rest of the school alone.

John, ever the good-hearted Gryffindor, wasn't able to say no to that. And so he was walking towards the Forbidden Forest, his leg fine and his hand as steady as a rock. That is, he  _would_ be, had a certain Ravenclaw not decided to grab his arm as he went past.

"John..."

"Sherlock," John interrupted. "I've got to do this. I can't be so selfish as to risk all these lives just so I can live."

"I know." John frowned at his friend. "Oh please, John, don't be so dense as to think that I don't know you."

"Will you let me go, then?"

Sherlock snorted. "Of course not. I'm coming with you." And with that the Ravenclaw started walking, dragging a confused but smiling John behind him.

\----

Soon they were in the Forest, side by side, facing Voldiarty.

"Oh my, brought a friend, did we?" the dark wizard grinned. "Couldn't bear the thought of dying heroically with no one around to witness it? You do realize we'll kill the boy as well." John actually hadn't thought of that, but just as he was about to tell Sherlock to run, he became aware of another wizard pointing his wand straight at his friend.

Voldiarty was giggling madly. "Good boy, Sebastian. You know, John, I  _will_  kill all of the people in that precious school of yours. After this, I mean. Because you can't be allowed to continue. You just can't."

At this John clenched his hands. He glanced at Sherlock - to seek advice, or perhaps even consolation, he didn't know - only to see a familiar expression on his friend's face.

Sherlock was being threatened by the Darkest Wizard of All Time's right hand man, and he looked utterly and absolutely  _bored._  John raised an eyebrow at him, a silent question of "what the hell are you playing at, we're in the middle of getting killed by an evil dark wizard". Sherlock only smirked and gave a slight nod towards the ground of where Voldiarty was standing. John frowned, at looked at where he'd indicated. And then he understood. Of course, of course! Why didn't he remember that? He gave Sherlock a tiny understood-smile, and then turned his attention to Voldiarty.

The latter was in the middle of what John was sure was supposed to be a 'You're all going to die because I'm an evil genius muahaha' speech.

"...you do know that the girls are really only interested in you because you're famous, of course. No one will attend your funeral. If you'll even have one." He paused for dramatic effect, which the young Gryffindor succesfully ruined.

"Hey, fuck you, I won a WADTA."

Voldiarty looked confused at him, before Sherlock shouted the spell needed to set off the explosives and they both legged it.

Later, much later, after the injured was taken care of, the dead counted and the cheering over with, they were sitting in the kitchen of Hogwarts, drinking tea and enjoying each others company.

Sherlock chuckled to himself.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, just... you said 'fuck you' to the darkest wizard of all time."

He had said that, hadn't he. John joined in on Sherlock's chuckling, adding with a giggle, "and then you blew him up." That had them both laughing madly.

After a while John wiped a tear from his cheek, still giggling. "I'd forgotten about those muggle bombs you'd experimented with in the Forest."

"How lucky of you to have me with my impeccable memory, then."

"Impeccable indeed. Remind me when my birthday is again?" No answer, just a glare. "Thought so."

"Shut up and drink your cream tea."

**Author's Note:**

> WADTA = Wizard's Academy of Drama and Theatre Awards


End file.
